


Una nueva oportunidad

by Yuukivic



Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [5]
Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Masters of Sex
Genre: Illogical Husbands (Good Omens), Illogical Husbands - Freeform, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukivic/pseuds/Yuukivic
Summary: AU de Illogical Husbands (Alec Hardy x William Masters)Alec Hardy; inspector de Broadchurch, decide visitar al nuevo vecino del pueblo, William Masters; médico y sexologo, que por diversas razones, se alejó de todo lo que conocía, de su familia, sus sentimientos... Refugiándose en el lugar más recóndito del mundo para empezar desde cero.Escrito junto a @No_giving_up -Wattpad-
Relationships: Alec Hardy & William Masters
Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557094
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Una nueva oportunidad

La tarde era húmeda fuera y hacía frío. La noche había caído sin prisa, con su oscuridad correspondiente. Después de horas dándole vueltas, Alec Hardy decidió que el pensamiento de cierto hombre le estaba quitando demasiado tiempo en su turno de trabajo. El castaño no solía abrirse a la gente con facilidad, así que aún cuando estaba frente a la puerta de William, la idea de salir corriendo de allí le cruzó la mente. Sin saber cómo se armó de valor y pegó a su puerta, y por una vez en mucho tiempo, le preocupó si se veía lo suficiente presentable con aquel traje uniforme después de una jornada de estrujarse los sesos con el caso que estaban llevando en comisaría en el momento.  
— Hey. — Soltó con cierto nerviosismo al ver al médico asomarse tras la puerta. Hardy llevó sus dedos al cuello de su camisa y la aflojó de un pequeño tirón, como síntoma de aquella misma emoción, aclarándose un poco la garganta antes de volver a hablar.— Bue...Buenas noches.  
Las gafas de Bill reposaban sobre el escritorio, mientras que él, con sus codos apoyados sobre la superficie, frotaba y aplicaba presión contra sus sienes, intentando relajarse después de varias horas de trabajo. Sumadas al tiempo que llevaba trabajando en su estudio además. Los papeles estaban desparramados sobre la mesa cuando sonó el timbre, se levantó y fue a abrir. Lo último que esperaba era la agradable visita de aquel policía.  
—Alec, no te esperaba a estas horas. Adelante, pasa.—dijo Masters antes de apartarse para dejarle pasar dentro de su casa. Una casa realmente grande ahora que vivía él completamente solo. Aunque a veces venían sus hijos de visita, o más bien cuando Libby se lo permitía.— Buenas noches a ti también.  
El detective asintió con cierta timidez y dió un paso hacia el umbral, entrando al hogar del castaño. Su cerebro dió un par de vueltas para pensar en una excusa pero finalmente, el camino de la verdad le pareció el más viable.  
— Sí, lo sé. — Alec sacudió la cabeza con suavidad y llevó sus dedos al puente de su nariz, bufando suavemente antes de volver su mirada al contrario.Terminó por ladear la mano, restándole importancia a su visita. Repentinamente, se sentía un poco ridículo —Esto es una tontería. Lo siento. Necesitaba escaparme de ese maldito caso durante un rato.

Una risita escapó de los labios de Hardy, que acompañó con una sincera mirada que intentaba irradiar algo de simpatía, pero que se teñía de cansancio. Masters no parecía exactamente libre de estrés tampoco.

—¿Qué dices de tonterías? Eres bien recibido aquí siempre y a la hora que sea. No debe de ser fácil llevar una vida normal y tranquila con los casos que tienes. Además, —sonrió mirandole antes de suspirar levemente y ladear la cabeza.— Me ayudaste bastante cuando me mudé. Que mínimo que ser un buen amigo.  
Ambos realmente llevaban unas vidas bastante complicadas, a su manera, claro. Pero la compañía de aquel policía le reconfortaba, y no solo ahora, sino desde el momento que había decidido dejar Estados Unidos y empezar una nueva vida alejado de Libby y Virginia, aun compartiendo aquel “bebé” como solían llamar a su libro.

—¿Quieres tomar una copa? Tienes cara de querer matar a alguien como no consigas relajarte. —Masters conocía bien aquella sensación, sobretodo cuando había estado frustrado y no conseguía hacer ningún avance en su campo. 

—No hay nada que agradecer. Sé mejor que nadie lo insoportable que es este pueblo, más cuando eres un recién llegado. Te conviertes en la comidilla de todos. — Alec rodó los ojos y dejó una leve sonrisa tomar sus labios ante aquel recuerdo; sin embargo, pronto arrugó su ceño con cierta vergüenza en respuesta a la última sentencia del contrario y habló con sarcasmo. — Vaya, muchas gracias, Masters.

Al policía no le venía mal desconectar un poco, aquello era verdad. Por alguna razón, aquella persona frente a él le había estado quitando el sueño desde que lo conoció, algo que no era del todo bueno. Aún así, Hardy había extrañado poder sentirse cómodo en compañía de alguien más. Le pareció buena idea aceptar esa copa, y así lo hizo. Siempre y cuando no se excediese, no resultaría ningún problema para su corazón recientemente operado.

—No me asusta ser la comidilla, o que hablen mal de mi. Si no me conocen, no saben que es verdad y que no.— ya lo había pasado mal años atrás, cuando le habían juzgado por su trabajo, por su estudio y acusado de ser un depravado.  
Caminó pasos por delante a Alec, y mientras el moreno se acomodaba, Bill buscaba una botella en el pequeño bar que había montado en la sala de estar. Puso un poco de whisky en ambos vasos y se acercó al policía para cederle el suyo.

—Por que nuestras vidas sean un poco más tranquilas. Lo suficiente como para no aburrirnos, pero sin caer en la rutina.—dijo en un tono divertido para brindar, algo que, años atrás, hubiera sido casi impensable en él.

El castaño asintió con tranquilidad, acercando su vaso al del doctor y brindando por aquella meta, con la que no podía estar más deacuerdo.  
—Que así sea. —Alec dió un trago a su propio vaso y se relamió inconscientemente, saboreando el alcohol en sus labios con curiosidad, hacía tiempo que no probaba el whisky.  
El de barba algo poblada se tomó la libertad de sentarse en uno de los sofás que decoraban la habitación, sala que recorrió con su mirada café, posándola finalmente en Bill de nuevo. Hardy volvió a beber de su vaso, tal vez demasiado rápido, en búsqueda de evadir sus pensamientos desorganizados y su nerviosismo.  
—Y… ¿has encontrado algo interesante aquí? — Tragó saliva, como inicio de conversación era bastante pobre. Alec se abofeteó mentalmente por ello e intentó profundizar un poco más. Recordó con pesadez cómo sus compañeras de trabajo parecían interesadas en el recién llegado. —¿Algún interés amoroso o algo así ya?  
—Bueno, me es interesante ver que aquí las mujeres son más abiertas y tienen menos pudor ante el estudio. —no negaba que había conocido a mujeres valientes en Seattle, pero era diferente. Incluso había creido que aquí tendrían incluso más pudor. Cuando Masters fue a beber nuevamente, se atragantó con el alcohol y miró a Alec, tosiendo ligeramente.—Ya sabes, entre el trabajo y el estudio, tampoco he tenido tiempo para pensar en nada más.

Aunque aquello era una soberana mentira, después de todo, Hardy le llamaba la atención a niveles que ni siquiera llegaba a comprender. Lo que sí había podido hacer, era guardar aquella información, Masters no negaría que había sido capaz incluso de llegar a la segunda fase de la respuesta sexual con pensar en Alec y en aquellos encuentros. Aquello era de vital interés.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Sales con esa compañera tuya? —terminó lo que había en el vaso de un trago y lo dejó sobre la mesa mientras le miraba.  
—¿Miller? — El rostro de Hardy se contrajo, alzando una ceja con incredulidad, en una mueca. Su acento escocés se derramó en la mención de aquel apellido y rápidamente negó con la cabeza. —Eh, no.  
Aunque es cierto que su relación con Ellie Miller fue complicada hacía un tiempo, había sido mejor para ambos permanecer como meros compañeros de trabajo. Sin embargo; que los rastros de una relación más afectiva de lo normal entre jefe y subordinada fuesen tan evidentes le hacía sudar frío. No quería dar a entender nada erróneo y negó con las manos con cierta agitación.  
—Es decir, cada uno tiene su vida. Eso es todo. Tengo… tengo poco tiempo para pensar en ese tema, también. Para qué negarlo. — El castaño rascó su nuca con incomodidad y desvío la mirada al suelo, sintiendo sus mejillas algo cálidas. —No suelo tener mucho éxito en llamar la atención de la gente tampoco, sinceramente.  
Un suspiro escapó por la nariz del detective, que dió otro sorbo final a su vaso y bajó un poco las pestañas. Para los habitantes de Broadchurch parecía que siempre sería el peor policía de Gran Bretaña, amargado y frustrado en su trabajo.  
Masters observó al policía mientras hablaba, fijándose en su expresión corporal y tal vez, manteniendo su mirada en sus labios más tiempo de lo que había creído, antes de subir hasta sus ojos. Había negado toda posible relación y no lograba, o no quería lograr entender que eso le hacía algo feliz en el fondo.

—Yo creo que eso no es del todo cierto.—”Después de todo, llamaste mi atención.” Terminó por pensar Masters aun mirandole.— Aquí aún no están preparados para la siguiente etapa, pero hubieras encajado en el perfil de Anónimo cuando hacía el estudio en Seattle.  
Hardy alzó una ceja y cruzó las piernas, reposando su espalda en aquel sillón con más calma, pero ladeando la cabeza en leve duda.  
—Ah ¿sí? — El detective cruzó también sus brazos, sin poder seguir con mucha facilidad la jerga del doctor. Sintió curiosidad por saber un poco más sobre William, le interesaba. No podía negarlo, y le hacía sentir cierta inquietud.—Y… ¿en qué consiste?  
Masters habría podido jurar que le había contado sobre su estudio, aquel que tanto problemas le había dado tanto a él como a Vir, pero había sido algo que solo sucedió en su mente. Carraspeó ligeramente, antes de enderezarse en el asiento y comenzar a hablar, tampoco sabía como se lo tomaría y temía perder a alguien de su total confianza.

—Básicamente, en la segunda etapa, creábamos parejas completamente anónimas y dejábamos que mantuvieran relaciones. La respuesta del ser humano varía ligeramente de estar solo a tener una compañera o compañero. Incluso si a primera vista les atrae o no.— aquello le apasionaba. Pero fue el mismo causante de que le tacharan como depravado sexual y toda una lista sin fin que casi acaba por completo con su carrera.— Todos son datos, no es ninguna extraña afición, ni nada por el estilo. —dijo con rapidez al recordar que su amigo, después de todo, era policía.  
—No sé si debería tranquilizarme encajar con ese perfil Anónimo, entonces. — Una suave risa acompañó las palabras de Hardy, que asintió con interés en respuesta a su explicación. —¿Es eso lo que estudias con tanto afán?  
El detective se mostró curioso, mientras alzaba una ceja, dejando reposar el vaso vacío sobre la mesita de la sala y paseando su mirada hasta Masters. Repentinamente, se sentía más nervioso que antes ¿significaba aquello que, aunque fuese involuntariamente, analizaría cada uno de sus gestos? La mera idea hizo que Alec tragase saliva; pero no podía culparle: incluso cuando se encontraba fuera de horario de trabajo, él mismo no podía evitar juzgar y fijarse en el lenguaje corporal de las personas con las que conversaba después de estar enfrascado en un caso.  
—Asi es… Después de todo, este trabajo… Es lo único que no se aleja de mi. Salvo cuando no consigo los datos necesarios claro. —Masters se rio, mientras movía su cabeza ligeramente, algo más relajado al ver que no se lo había tomado mal.— Puedes verlo como algo tranquilizador, piensa que la frustración sexual, termina por frustrarnos más que cualquier otro tema. Además de ayudarnos a mi y a Virginia con el trabajo, ellos mismos podían tener su tiempo para ellos mismos.

Le respondió con total sinceridad, manteniendo una leve sonrisa en sus labios antes de volver a levantarse y rellenar su vaso, esta vez, sin ofrecerle a Alec, a sabiendas de que prefería beber lo justo y necesario.  
—Aunque es difícil. A veces estoy tan sumido en todo el trabajo, que incluso en mi vida diaria recopilo información sin darme cuenta.  
—Qué me vas a contar. Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que me acosté con alguien. — Hardy bufó en una suave risa tímida, tratando de salir de su estrés un poco más tomando una postura más relajada en aquel sofá, algo que le costaba. Sentía algo de vergüenza admitiendo algo como aquello, pero también tranquilo al saber que hablaba con un experto en el tema.  
El castaño tomó una bocanada de aire y escuchó las últimas palabras de Masters, comprendiendo su situación por completo una vez más.  
—Sí, a veces pasa. — El detective deslizó una suave sonrisa en sus labios, observando cómo su acompañante se servía una copa más. — Apenas puedo dormir cuando las cosas se ponen serias en comisaría, el estrés me fastidia por completo.  
Las cejas de Masters se alzaron al oir aquella afirmación salir de entre los labios de Alec, volviendo a posar la botella en su lugar y tomar su asiento nuevamente.

—Bueno, aunque es conveniente, tener relaciones sexuales no lo es todos. Mientras puedas masturbarte, eso ya es una buena forma de solventar el problema. —dijo algo pensativo antes de bajar ligeramente la cabeza.—Perdona, me salió la parte de Doctor ahora mismo.  
Aunque el campo de Masters había sido siempre la Ginecología, aquello no quitaba que gracias a su estudio y a Virginia, no le iba a quitar el mérito propio, habían ayudado a bastantes parejas e incluso a superar las disfunciones sexuales tanto en hombres, como en mujeres.

El rostro de Hardy se pintó de perplejidad y se coloreó levemente, parpadeando con cierta incomodidad por un segundo. Desvió su mirada castaña a cualquier otra parte y sus manos jugaron con los puños de su traje.  
—Bueno, tampoco es como si tuviera mucho tiempo para eso cuando hay tanto papeleo. Ni siquiera suele apetecerme si no voy muy bien con el caso que sea. — La voz del detective escapó con cierta inseguridad, sin saber exactamente cómo la conversación había tomado rumbo hasta la frecuencia con la que se tocaba a sí mismo.  
Trató de ignorar el calor que se había agolpado en su rostro y responder al comentario con naturalidad, pero sentir la mirada de Masters sobre él no le ayudaba mucho.  
—No te preocupes, también me cuesta dejar de lado el trabajo— Alec asintió con la cabeza y distrajo su mirada en los muebles de la habitación. 

—La comisaría debe ser mucho más dura que el despacho en el que suelo trabajar. Deberías desconectar, como hoy. Así dejarías de pensar en el trabajo, te vendrá bien, Alec.  
—Me gusta considerar que todos tienen su cierta dificultad y ya está. Aún así, no es sencillo desconectar en este maldito pueblecito donde prácticamente todo el mundo se conoce.— El detective mordió su labio con cierta ansiedad—¿...Cómo debería hacerlo?  
—Tampoco me era fácil a mi allí..—susurró al recordar cuando debía de refugiarse en hoteles para evitar las miradas indiscretas del resto.

Observó el rostro de Alec con detenimiento, viendo cómo se tornaba ligeramente rojas sus mejillas y mordía su labio. Carraspeó ligeramente para aclarar su garganta y concentrarse, podría interpretar aquella pregunta como una invitación y que realmente, no lo fuese.  
—Podrías hacerlo aquí. Aquí salvo yo, nadie sabrá lo que ha sucedido. —volvió a beber y observó el fondo del vaso antes de volverlo a dejar sobre la mesa. Se levantó y le tendió la mano.—Podría ayudarte si quisieras, Alec. Si no, te dejaré un tiempo a solas y luego comprobarás que estás mucho mejor.  
Hardy parpadeó varias veces ¿estaban hablando de lo mismo? Tal vez el mismo detective había interpretado el "desconectar" de manera demasiado inocente. Tragó saliva al ubicarse un poco en la conversación y en lo que la propuesta del médico podía significar; sin embargo quiso estar seguro.  
—¿Ayudarme a qué exactamente? — El detective murmuró aquello como pudo y frunció su ceño en cierta confusión, mientras su semblante se ruborizaba,ocultado ciertamente bajo su barba.  
Tomó la mano de William sin pensarlo mucho, no solía aceptar ayuda ajena pero… si realmente controlaba la situación —honestamente— no veía sujeto más adecuado para iluminarle un poco el camino entre todo aquel estrés.  
—Espera… ¿ por "a solas" te refieres a…? —el resto de la frase murió en la garganta del policía en cuanto subió su mirada a la de Masters y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, al notar el tacto de su mano junto a aquel penetrante contacto visual.  
—Si te sientes más cómodo, puedes pensar que es un favor médico-paciente. —respondió Masters riendose levemente. Hardy había tomado su mano y no podía negar un sentimiento de felicidad en su interior. Acarició su mano y mantuvo su mirada en sus ojos.— ¿Confiarás en mi, Alec?

No había ni un temblor en sus palabras. Irradiaba seguridad, a pesar de los problemas que él mismo había tenido y aún no sabía bien si, Hardy aceptaba, podría responder como merecía. Pero mientras pudiera ayudarle a él, iba a ser un buen momento.

El policía tragó saliva, mientras enterraba su mirada castaña en la celeste del contrario con cierta preocupación. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había confiado en alguien o se había dejado en sus manos y algo de miedo le carcomía por dentro; pero Alec se atrevió a sentirse seguro en su agarre y a confiar en sus palabras. Contempló a William, terminando por asentir y por encoger un poco su brazo, sin soltarle, acercándole más a sí mismo, con sus orbes deslizándose por cada matiz de su rostro, en silencio.

—Te recuerdo que soy delicado — Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Hardy, que rió en un aliento corto, en referencia a su pobre corazón que —aunque arreglado— debía ser tratado con cuidado. Las mejillas del escocés se calentaron ante la cercanía de ambos rostros y bajó sus pestañas.— Estoy en tus manos, Bill.  
—Seré tierno contigo, lo prometo. —susurró ante la cercanía de ambos. Alec se estaba dejando llevar y confiando en lo que el médico podía hacer, lo mínimo era no decepcionarle.—Puede que te sea interesante saber que ya hemos pasado la primera fase y entramos en la segunda. Tan solo, déjate llevar

Sonrió a medio lado y le acercó pasando su mano alrededor de la fina cintura de Hardy. Bill besa su mejilla, haciendo un camino de besos por su mentón, pero antes de bajar a su cuello, se acercó al lóbulo de su oreja, para morderlo con suavidad.  
Un leve jadeo abandonó la garganta del detective, sintió un escalofrío por la espalda que le hizo ocultar un poco su propio rostro entre sus hombros, distinguiendo la calidez de los dedos ajenos sobre su cintura. Hardy ladeó su rostro para darle algo más de espacio a Masters y rodeó con cierta timidez sus hombros, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por su traje.  
—Y ¿ qué haces en la segunda fase? — Alec preguntó con un hilo de voz, con algo de curiosidad, sin saber si sentir alegría o miedo. El perfume del médico le inundó y despejó de cualquier otro pensamiento problemático que le hubiese perturbado antes. El policía tembló un poco y sintió la lujuria tomarle poco a poco; se acercó a los labios ajenos con cuidado— ¿Qué vas a hacerme?  
—Después del deseo, viene la excitación… Ambos nos daremos cuenta de si vamos bien y podemos seguir adelante.—una risa salió de sus labios antes de seguir besándole esta vez su cuello. Separó la mano que sostenía la de Hardy y la llevó a su mentón, guiandole el rostro para poder verle mejor al separarse.—¿Puedo besarte, Alec? Me muero de ganas de hacerlo, a decir verdad…

Había pasado bastante desde la última vez que se había sentido así, deseando el contacto de otra persona, sentir su calor, u oir su voz cuando se vuelve tan dulce y agradable al dejarse llevar por el placer.

—Haré que disfrutes… O espero poder hacerlo.  
—No necesitas preguntarme, Masters. Sólo mírame. — El detective dejó sus pestañas caer, mientras su volumen se reducía a cada centímetro que cortaba entre ambos, y ladeó el rostro algo más, hasta que pudo sentir sus alientos mezclarse. El calor tomó su organismo, antes de notar sus labios sobre los de William, en una lenta danza, que profundizó abriendo más su boca contra la del otro.

Las manos de Hardy se encargaron de despojarle de su chaqueta y abandonarla por algún lugar en la sala. El castaño fue capaz de distinguir la cierta sensación de insuficiencia que cruzaba la mente del de orbes celestes de vez en cuando; y tuvo claro que él también se esforzaría por hacer que todo fluyese lo mejor posible.

—Creo que nunca te lo dije pero detesto que me llamen por mi nombre. — El escocés gruñó contra los labios de Bill con deseo, deslizando su lengua contra la contraria y llevando una de sus manos al rostro del médico. Su voz se mezcló con suspiros y jadeos, además de los del otro, y la humedad del sonido de aquel candente beso francés. “Sin embargo; incluso podría acostumbrarme a oirlo salir de tu boca”, fue lo que pensó el castaño con velocidad.  
—Me gusta demasiado como suena como para dejar de decirlo. 

Respondió Masters sobre sus labios antes de volver a apresar su boca. Hardy le había besado de una forma demasiado pasional a lo que había imaginado y no se iba a quedar atrás. Lamió su lengua y profundizó el beso, bajando la mano para comenzar a abrirle la camisa, mientras que la que tenía a su cintura, la sacaba de su pantalón y acariciaba al fin su cálida piel.  
Hardy no quiso separarse y cerró los ojos con el calor azotando sus mejillas, mientras seguía el ritmo del contrario. Copió los movimientos del de menos altura y le desabrochó la camisa con paciencia, degustando cada paso que daba; una vez finalizó y observó que William así lo había hecho también, deslizó por sus propios hombros su chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo, permitiendo así que el contrario retirase su camisa por sus brazos, exponiendo su pecho. El detective suspiró con deseo entre sus dedos y coló una de sus manos bajo la camisa de Masters, acariciando la piel de su estómago y costado con la calidez de sus yemas.  
Las manos del médico en su cuerpo se sentían más bien de lo que nunca había podido imaginar, aunque tal vez aquella lujuria y hambre eran fruto de su necesidad y desesperación, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. Se sintió algo avergonzado, quizás era demasiado sensible a su tacto.  
Masters se estremeció ante el contacto de Hardy, quien comenzaba a acariciarle de la misma manera que él lo hacía. Temía no reaccionar como debía, no poder corresponder a su misma respuesta sexual, pero quiso olvidarse de ello por momentos y tan solo verle disfrutar.  
La mano que mantenía en su espalda, le acariciaba con lentitud, mientras que la otra, que había estado quitando su camisa, ahora que había desaparecido comenzaba a acariciar su torso. Respondía a sus caricias y eso le hacía sonreír de manera inconsciente.

—Concéntrate en lo que estás sintiendo y olvida lo demás.— le dijo mientras se movía, haciendo que caminara hacia atrás y se terminase por sentar de nuevo en el sofá. Masters se colocó sobre él, antes de besarle nuevamente y comenzar a dejar besos por todo su torso mientras quedaba arrodillado frente a Alec.  
Las caricias del contrario, hicieron que Hardy suspirase por más, aferrándose al asiento del sofá como pudo y tragando saliva al contemplar la vista desde aquella perspectiva. El rastro húmedo en su pecho por los besos de William le hacía temblar y su potente mirada celeste no querer despegar sus ojos de él. Alec asintió con una expresión teñida de necesidad y se relamió inconscientemente, recordando el sabor de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos hace unos segundos.  
—Lo… lo intentaré. — Respondió con sinceridad; una ola de calor azotó el cuerpo del policía, que se atrevió a terminar de deslizar sus manos hasta la pajarita del contrario y a aflojarla. Una vez esta y su camisa hubieron desaparecido, pudo contemplar el torso desnudo del médico; y dedicarse a aflojar su propia corbata ya desordenada y prácticamente desenredada. — No es necesario. 

Alec murmuró con timidez, bajando sus pestañas. A decir verdad, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de atenciones y tampoco quería hacer sentir a William como un esclavo sexual. El policía tenía claro cómo Masters le hacía sentir, no sólo de manera sensorial, sino sentimental, sin embargo; no quería que este se viese en el compromiso de llegar hasta ahí solo para prestar ayuda a un amigo. 

—Te haré sentir bien, relajate, Alec. — susurró riendose mientras alzaba un poco la mirada y ver su rostro; ahora confuso entre la situación y expectante por lo que iba a suceder.— Lo haré solo con las manos si te incomoda que lo haga con mi boca.

Dijo de manera pausada mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón. Con un poco de su ayuda, terminó por bajarlo, haciendolo caer hasta sus tobillos y acercó su mano a la dureza que comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia bajo la tela de su ropa interior.  
Hardy decidió dejarse llevar, bajando la cabeza con el color tomando sus mejillas mientras separaba los labios tímidamente para permitir dejar salir un suave gemido. Por un momento se sintió mal, no quería que Masters pensara que le daba asco o algo así; más aún cuando era todo lo contrario, cuando aquella situación le quitaba la fuerza a sus rodillas. Más bien le preocupaba lo poco sugerente que su propia persona pudiese llegar a ser para el de orbes celestes, que había tenido oportunidad de acostarse con mucha gente variada y probablemente de mejor ver que un escocés quemado por el trabajo. 

—No es eso. — Alec admitió aquello con una voz suave, mientras un suspiro se le escapó con cierto desánimo, retirando su mirada de allí y descansándola en alguna otra parte del suelo.— No quiero que te veas obligado a hacer algo así.  
—No es una obligación. Te quiero ayudar, y me apetece hacer esto por ti.—aunque bien es cierto, que aquella iba a ser su primera experiencia con otro hombre. Pero se sentía tan cómodo junto a Alec, que no dudaba en sus acciones.

Besó su vientre a la vez que bajaba con ambas manos su ropa interior, dejando su miembro al descubierto bajo su mirada. Alec sin dudas estaba inmerso en lo que sucedía, aunque su voz temblase, aquellos gemidos eran la confirmación de que le estaba gustando y apenas habían empezado.  
Masters se frotó las manos ligeramente, al notarlas algo más frías que el resto de su cuerpo en aquel momento y que el cuerpo de Hardy, no quería ocasionar que diese ningún respingo; pero sí que podría ayudarle a que sintiese algo mejor la estimulación. Acarició con suavidad la zona pélvica con las yemas de sus dedos, hasta llegar a su miembro donde volvió a alzar la mirada a su rostro para no perderse ni un segundo de su reacción mientras hacía movimientos ascendentes y descendentes con sus dedos, simplemente acariciando su longitud.

El semblante del detective se contrajo en placer, cerrando los ojos y ocultando un poco más su rostro en sus propios hombros. Suspiró el nombre del contrario sin pensarlo y se sintió expuesto, sensible ante su experto toque. Los movimientos de William enviaron oleadas de placer directamente hasta su cuerpo, algo que desde algunos meses no sentía y sus manos se arrastraron hasta la mejilla del otro castaño, acariciandola con mimo. El policía se atrevió a fijar su mirada en la de Másters, entre abriendo los ojos como podía.  
—Se siente bien… —el murmuro abandonó los labios de Alec, junto con algunos cálidos suspiros, a la par que se mordía el labio inferior, sin verse capaz de apartar los ojos de su tentador rostro.  
—Disfruta entonces, te haré sentir muchísimo mejor.— susurró cerrando los ojos un momento al notar la caricia de Alec sobre su mejilla.  
Aquellas palabras alentaban a que continuase con todo lo que tenía en mente Masters para hacerle. Bajó un poco la cabeza, separando finalmente su mano de su mejilla y besó la cara interna de su muslo mientras sus dedos rodeaban finalmente su miembro.  
Su mano comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras él disfrutaba de besar, lamer y morder con suavidad aquella zona tan sensible en sus muslos.  
Las caderas de Alec siguieron el vaivén de la mano del médico con lentitud, buscando su tacto. Aquellos besos enviaban electricidad a través de su columna. El atractivo y el perfume de Masters lo embriagaban; y el sentirse observado con tanta atención le intimidaba en cierto modo.  
Hardy se concentró en el tacto de la mejilla ajena, suave y llevó sus largos dedos hasta el cabello bien peinado de Bill, acariciando con suavidad su oído en el camino. Aquel hombre le atraía más de lo que había experimentado antes, al menos en tan poco margen de tiempo. 

—¿Y tú qué… ? — suspiró el detective, separando un poco más sus piernas sin prestarle mucha atención al gesto, y tragó saliva, alzando el mentón del contrario con delicadeza para poder contemplarle adecuadamente. — También quiero tocarte, que te sientas bien… al menos intentarlo. 

Aunque la mano de Bill no cesó en su tortuoso movimiento para darle placer a Alec, se había quedado quieto por momentos al oirle. Lo estaba sintiendo como nunca antes, pero temía que en algún momento, no fuera capaz de responder.  
Suspiró levemente y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro antes de apartar su mano y levantarse frente a él.  
Se deshizo de sus propios pantalones, antes de sentarse a su lado y volver a tomar su miembro entre sus manos.  
—Esto… Me excita más de lo que crees, Alec, pero… Temo decepcionarte si no consigo una erección…  
Hardy prestó atención a sus movimientos y le siguió con la mirada, girando ahora su rostro hacia él. El castaño gimió con suavidad al sentir las manos de William sobre su miembro una vez más pero tomó la mejilla del contrario con algo más de seriedad, a pesar de su rostro ruborizado.  
—No vas a decepcionarme. —Aquellas palabras salieron directas desde su corazón, mientras conectaba su mirada con la celeste del médico, ahora cercanas. —No tienes nada que demostrar a nadie. Sólo… no te presiones y… intentemos disfrutar. 

Una débil sonrisa tomó los labios finos del policía a lo que un suspiro escapaba por su nariz. El rostro de Masters le fascinaba, podía admirarlo tranquilamente y seguiría encontrando matices nuevos, desde su elegante mentón hasta su hermosa nariz. Alec sabía mejor que nadie lo que la presión, los nervios o el estrés podían provocar a la hora de la intimidad; más de una vez se había visto frustrado por alguno de ellos en un intento de dar lo mejor de sí en lugar de disfrutar —lo cuál debía ser el objetivo real— así que podía entender a la perfección los sentimientos de Bill. 

—No nos vendría nada mal a ninguno de los dos. — El humor escapó de sus labios, cuando terminó por acercarse más a los labios del ginecólogo, hasta sentir sus narices rozarse. Hardy deslizó su mano hasta uno de los muslos de William y lo acarició con lentitud, trazando el camino hasta su pelvis; finalmente, tomó su miembro entre sus manos, comenzando a darle placer a un ritmo tranquilo para empezar.  
—Nada mal...—susurró después de oirle y acabó con la distancia que separaban sus labios.

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios cuando la mano de Alec se aferró a su miembro, pero no se separó del beso. Con su otra mano, acarició su rostro y lo profundizó, queriendo sentirle por completo.  
Se obligó a no pensar en nada, tan solo centrarse en lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, en sus respiraciones y movimientos. Eso era lo que verdaderamente importaba.  
Sus lenguas se mezclaron y Hardy abrió sus labios encantado, permitiendo que William profundizase aquel beso aún más y dándose la libertad de disfrutar aquel mimo en su mejilla y las caricias en su miembro. Alec gimió contra su boca y siguió el ritmo ajeno en su toque, simulando leves estocadas con su mano en la intimidad del médico.  
El escocés gruñó con deseo, reprimiendo un gemido, y balanceándose contra el contrario. 

—Bill… —Murmuró con necesidad, en un hilo de voz que le hizo ponerse nervioso. Repentinamente, llevó una mano a su propia boca, parpadeando en sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios era aquella voz? 

Masters se estremeció con solo oir la voz de Alec de aquella manera, sumida en el placer. Había incluso, elevado el rostro para observarle con sorpresa y excitación antes de sonreír y negar con la cabeza.  
—No te reprimas, quiero escucharte.— susurró lamiendo los labios del policía lentamente mientras gemía al sentir sus manos sobre su miembro y sin parar con el movimiento de su mano sobre el del contrario. Incluso sus caderas comenzaban a moverse para sentirle aún más.— Meseta...— susurró casi más para él, casi un pensamiento que había salido demasiado rápido de sus labios.

En su estudio, Masters siempre daba indicaciones, de que parece, que esperaran el momento antes de continuar hasta el orgasmo, pero en aquel momento, solo quería ver y oir como Alec llegaba al orgasmo y cómo se contraría su rostro, todo su cuerpo al alcanzarlo.  
Hardy tembló al sentir el suave y húmedo roce de su lengua; y le consumió en un candente beso, corto pero intenso. Una vez se separó, el policía trató de regular su respiración, pero no fue tarea sencilla con todo aquel placer inundándole de la mano del deseo que cargaba la habitación. Después de aquella aclaración, se sintió algo más seguro a la hora de dejar escapar su voz, distorsionada por el placer y que apenas reconocía.

—Voy a… — Alec no terminó de decir aquello, porque sus caderas se agitaron. Sabía que Masters le entendería de sobra y se mordió el labio, no cesó sus movimientos contra el cuerpo del más bajo. Los gemidos del doctor le hacían sentirse de cristal de un momento a otro, vulnerable a cualquier gesto de William, a causa de la excitación que este producía en él sólo con su voz y sus expresiones faciales tan cercanas de las del castaño.

La respiración de Masters se había vuelto pesada, gemía en voz baja ante el movimiento de la mano de Hardy, pero al oír que casi llegaba al orgasmo, su mano simplemente paró. Alzó la mirada al policía con una sonrisa en sus labios y la mano que ahora no sostenía su miembro, acariciaba su vientre y muslo con suavidad.  
—Aún no, Alec… Todavía no voy a dejar que te corras… —susurró con la voz entrecortada y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.  
—Hijo de… — El escocés gruñó con una sonrisa torcida en los labios, aún jadeando a causa de aquella repentina pausa. Alec sintió la tensión crecer en su miembro, a causa de la pausa en aquel punto de culminación y tembló. — ¿Y eso por qué? 

El policía habló en un susurro débil, con el calor azotando su rostro en un instante, incrédulo ante la situación. Con su brazo libre, reposó la palma de su respectiva mano en la ancha espalda de Bill, para poder mantenerle cerca y escanear su expresión con necesidad, separando los labios para retomar el aliento. En contraparte, dió más énfasis a las estocadas de su mano sobre el miembro de Masters y lamió su labio, acelerando de manera tortuosa y sin darle aviso ninguno con anterioridad.  
Bill se rió ante las quejas de Alec, y resopló, volviendo a gemir al notar que continuaba con su movimiento, siendo mucho menos indulgente que antes. Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y entrecerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer. Volvió a acercar su mano, pero esta vez, daba pequeñas caricias al glande, torturandolo de aquella manera y notando cómo respondía, necesitado de contacto y de las ganas de terminar.  
—Quiero que sea más intenso… —respiró por la nariz antes de volver la vista a él y comenzar a acariciarle de la misma manera que se lo estaba haciendo a él mismo.—Tampoco quería que te corrieras sin mi…  
Hardy se estremeció ante aquel variado ritmo de roces, dejando un gemido escapar de su boca. El policía apretó un poco los dientes y cambió en un instante de movimiento veloz e intenso al más lento que pudo ofrecerle, a forma de pequeña venganza. Una risa aireada se liberó de los labios de Alec, que se deleitaba con la expresión del médico.  
—¿Crees que eres el único que puede alargar el espectáculo? — El castaño susurró aquello, acercándose a lamer el cuello de Bill, mientras su mano continuaba con aquel vaivén desesperante y lento, pero insistente. Ahogó sus propios gemidos contra la delicada piel del de orbes azules, que ahora había recuperado el ritmo sobre el miembro del detective. Pero no titubearía hasta que le oyese pedirlo, quería oírlo salir de los labios del ginecólogo. 

Bill emitió un gemido lastimero al notar el cambio de ritmo de Hardy sobre su miembro. Todo su cuerpo se había sacudido, estremeciéndose por el cambio rápido.  
—Estabas siendo muy tímido, no sabía si lo terminarías por hacer.— Bill tragó saliva, volviendo a gemir y terminó por cerrar los ojos sintiendo su lengua y sus labios por su cuello.

No aguantaría realmente mucho con aquel ritmo tortuoso, que notaba mucho más intenso que el anterior. La mano de Bill ascendió y se centró en dar movimientos circulares a la parte más sensible de Alec, estimulandole de nuevo para llevarle al orgasmo.  
—Alec, por favor… 

Aquel roce, los gemidos de Masters y el cómo se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre de manera tan tentadora estaban llevando a Hardy al borde de la locura. El detective se separó de su cuello para encararle y observar su semblante, dejando escapar sus propios gemidos, sin despegar su mirada de la ajena.  
—Pero eso es porque se trata de ti. — El escocés respondió a su primer comentario con total naturalidad, y en un suspiro contra sus labios, a la par que bajaba sus pestañas. No quiso darle importancia a lo dicho y decidió disfrutar de aquel placer que comenzaba a inundarle. —¿qué es lo que quieres? 

Hardy lamió el labio inferior del médico por un instante y se estremeció ante su contacto, notando sus caderas temblorosas a la par que un jadeo escapaba de su garganta. Se sentía excelente. 

—Quiero correrme, Alec… Por favor, deja que lo haga...— Bill gimió rogandole.  
El corazón de masters le había dado un vuelco con aquella frase, pero ni siquiera era capaz de articular bien una frase. Buscó su boca para besarle en aquel momento que le lamió el labio inferior, apresando su lengua entre sus labios y emitiendo un gemido ahogado por ellos. La mano de Masters no paró en su empeño porque Alec alcanzara el placer, continuó aquel movimiento, mientras notaba que su cuerpo, sus músculos, comenzaban a tensarse ante el inminente orgasmo.  
Hardy correspondió su beso, temblando entre sus manos y sintiendo como tanto él como Bill, estaban próximos al final. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle y una oleada de calor directa a su entrepierna al oír aquellas palabras de la boca del de orbes celestes; no tardó en acelerar los movimientos de su propia muñeca para conseguir que llegase al éxtasis, como él mismo estaba por hacer.

—Córrete. Yo también voy a… — Alec susurró con una voz débil, necesitada y contra sus labios, casi en un suspiro, acabando por clavar sus dientes en su propio labio inferior, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El policía terminó derramándose en la mano del médico, emitiendo un gemido algo más alto y aferrándose de manera inconsciente a sus hombros, continuando con su vaivén hasta conseguir que Masters llegase igualmente al orgasmo.  
Bill gimió contra los labios de Alec, rozandole, pero sin llegar a besarle. No tardó unos segundo más que él en llegar al clímax, estremeciéndose por completo y gimiendo de manera gutural. Cerró los ojos y pegó su frente a la del policía, jadeando e intentando respirar por la nariz para regularizar de nuevo la respiración. Su mano quedó reposada sobre el muslo de Alec y una sonrisa asomó por sus labios finalmente.  
—Orgasmo y resolución….—susurró besandole corta pero intensamente.— ¿Como te sientes ahora?  
Hardy le observó durante unos segundos, estabilizado su respiración con los labios separados y no queriendo romper aquel intenso contacto visual, con las pestañas bajas. Se atrevió a rodear el cuello de Bill con sus brazos y a pegar sus cuerpos un poco más. 

—Más ligero —una risa aspirada abandonó los labios del policía, que acarició la mejilla de Masters con el dorso de su mano y bajó su mirada a su boca sin darse apenas cuenta, embelesada. Su voz fue débil, no había necesidad de elevar el tono por la cercanía, y trató de observarle mejor, suspirando suavemente para retirar de su vista sus propios mechones despeinados pertenecientes a su flequillo— Pero tengo ganas de ti, Bill.  
—¿Estará bien para ti? — Masters elevó su otra mano acariciando su vientre y torso hasta apoyarla sobre su pecho, sobre el corazón y mantuvo su mirada en la suya.

Pudo observar bien su rostro, con sus mejillas encendidas, la voz agitada y deseando más de él. Tan solo le había rodeado con sus brazos, y aprovechó aquella posición para moverle y colocarle sobre sus piernas. Desde aquella nueva postura, Bill comenzó a besar su cuello, lamiendo su piel con lentitud y prestando especial atención a sus pezones, incluso mordisqueandolos ligeramente. Lamió sus dedos y los llevó hasta su entrada, acariciándole simplemente, esperando su respuesta.  
El húmedo trazo de la lengua de Masters en contraste con el calor de su propia piel ocasionó una corriente deliciosa, que cruzó la espalda del detective en un instante. El castaño dejaba salir sus suspiros y pequeños gemidos mientras se aferraba él, asintiendo a su pregunta y sacudiendose ante el tacto precavido sobre su entrada.  
—Sí… Por favor— Hardy se mordió el labio, tragándose un poco su orgullo, y rezó para que el médico le tratase con gentileza, era la primera vez que llegaba a algo así con un hombre, así que por supuesto nunca había tenido sexo de esa manera. Sabía que no tenía mucha resistencia física a causa de sus problemas de corazón, pero para él merecía la pena cada segundo.  
El detective se apresuró en dejar un beso sobre los labios de William.  
Correspondió a su beso mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura de Alec, ayudandole a posar los pies en el suelo mientras él también se levantaba. Bill entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y tiró ligeramente de él, sonriéndole, para que le acompañase hacia su dormitorio.  
—Vamos a la cama… No podría simplemente tomarte en el sofá. —murmuró ligeramente, tímido. Era la primera vez que se veía en aquella tesitura, de querer tratar a alguien como se merecía en la cama.  
Hardy sintió el tacto de su mano con ternura sobre la suya propia y el color subió a sus mejillas, caminando tras Bill. Que buscase tratarle de la mejor manera posible le producía ternura, hacía que no se sintiese como un ligue más. Le acompañó con paso tímido y se dejó guiar. 

Al llegar al dormitorio, sentó a Alec en la cama con un gesto leve, mientras besaba sus manos y se colocó a su lado.  
Acarició sus piernas con suavidad, antes de estirarse un poco y sacar del cajón un botecito de loción.  
—Si te duele, pararé, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Bill antes de untar un poco en sus dedos y besar con delicadeza su rostro, volviendo a tantear su entrada antes de ejercer un poco de presión..  
—Está bien. —El policía respondió en un murmuro, tragando saliva con cierto calor al distinguir el tacto de William sobre aquella zona íntima. Un suspiro abandonó los labios de Alec, que separó sus piernas para dar más fácil acceso a Masters. 

Agradeció aquel trato tan atento; su corazón se aceleró un poco y sintió una calidez inundar su pecho al pensar que aquel hombre de orbes azules frente a él sólo le prestaba atención a él en ese momento, cada palabra y cada acción que ejecutaba era por y para él, Alec Hardy. Por un momento se sintió afortunado de poder disfrutar aquella intimidad con William, se sintió atendido.  
Fue en aquel momento que el castaño se paró a pensar que tal vez sus emociones se estaban dejando llevar más de la cuenta, y que era ridículo tener ese tipo de ilusiones en la cabeza a su edad.  
—Detente. —Hardy se atrevió a murmurar aquello y a desviar su rostro de allí, cerrando las piernas con un suspiro. —No puedo. Así no.  
Bill retiró su mano cuando Alec cerró sus piernas. Observó su rostro, que ahora había desviado hacia otro lado para que no pudiese verlo y acarició su cabello con suavidad, antes de apoyar su cabeza junto a la suya.  
—No pasa nada. Es tu decisión, Alec, no me voy a enfadar por ello, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró alzando la mirada, esperando a que girase su rostro. Suspiró levemente contra su piel antes de sonreír y besar su sien.—¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? Aunque tengas que madrugar, me gustaría despertarme mañana a tu lado.  
El castaño bajó la mirada, sintiendo que sus ojos ardían repentinamente y llevó una de sus manos a su rostro. Llegó a la ciudad, no tuvo a nadie que se preocupase por él y ahora que había encontrado a un amigo, alguien que sabía cómo se sentía y que quería ayudarle, se hacía emociones ridículas al respecto.  
—No, yo… Es decir — Un gruñido de frustración se le escapó y posó sus dedos en el puente de su nariz, tomando algo de aire para ignorar la humedad en sus ojos por un instante. Tomó la muñeca del médico antes de que se alejase mucho más de él y bajó sus pestañas. Se merecía una explicación apropiada. —No es que no quiera… Quiero decir ¿quién no querría hacer… eso… contigo? 

El policía se coloreó de un momento a otro y meneó su mano con nerviosismo, estaba hablando demasiado otra vez.  
—Me cago en la puta. —El escocés acabó por gruñir en desesperación por sus propios balbuceos, bufando en un murmuro.  
Bill reprimió como pudo una risa al verle balbucear y soltar maldiciones. Aquello hacía que no perdiese realmente la esperanza con él. En aquella relación.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es? Puedes decirme lo que sea. —y lo aceptaría. Tal vez, de cualquier otra persona no. Pero Bill había confiado en Alec desde que llegó. Era incapaz de explicarse cómo sucedió, después de todo, siempre se le había dado mal hacer amigos o conocer a gente nueva dado a que tendía a hablar igual que como trabajaba y a no diferenciarlo.— Si me hablas, si me lo explicas, podré entenderte…  
—Es que… No estoy acostumbrado a tanta… atención, supongo. — Hardy acarició el dorso de la mano ajena que aún sujetaba en la suya con el pulgar, sin darse cuenta. Bajó la mirada una vez más y apretó los labios, decidiendo sincerarse con él. — Entonces… tengo miedo de que pueda confundir mis sentimientos.  
Admitirlo fue como quitarse una carga, y Alec entabló contacto visual con Bill, sonriendo de lado. Un suspiro escapó de su nariz, ciertamente contagiado por la risa anterior del otro.  
—No es que tú lo hagas mal, es decir, es problema mío. De mi corazón. — El policía volvió a tragar saliva, nervioso de nuevo. — Otro.  
—No haría esto contigo, si no sintiese nada. —Bill subió su mano hasta la mejilla de Alec, acariciándola levemente con su pulgar. 

Libby, Virginia… Había tenido sentimientos por ellas, fuertes… Antes de haber decidido tener relaciones con ambas. Y ahora no era diferente. Aún no sabía explicar que aquello era más que una buena amistad, lo que sentía por Alec. Por segundos, el rostro de Masters se contrajo al creer que, aunque le había dicho que no tenía relación con su colega, tal vez aquel malestar provenía de ahí.  
—Yo… No me enfadaría contigo si tuviéramos sentimientos mutuos, Alec. Pero si no es así, me gustaría que siguieramos siendo amigos, aunque haya pasado esto.— su voz sonaba mucho más baja y notaba un nudo en su garganta a la hora de hablar.  
Hardy notó aquel cambio en él, el tinte triste que comenzaba a bañar su expresión y alargó los dedos para tocar la mano que ahora se posaba sobre su mejilla, cubierta a medias por su corta barba desordenada. Sin embargo; que no quisiese que se dejaran de ver pasase lo que pasase, ánimo a Alec, que se atrevió a sentir esperanza con sus palabras. 

—Bill —La voz del castaño sonó baja, acompañando el tono del médico y acercándose con sutileza a cerrar el espacio entre ambos, uniendo sus labios sin prisa y de manera consistente. El detective sujetó su semblante por las mejillas y ladeó el rostro, retirándose a los pocos segundos con cierta vergüenza, analizando la expresión de William. — ...Me gustas. Creo que mucho además. 

El escocés frunció las cejas en una expresión seria, en completo pánico interno, sintiendo que se ponía del color de un tomate, después de haber dicho aquello en voz alta. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía de dónde había salido ese valor repentino.  
Bill podría jurar que sus ojos parecían chiribitas cuando le escuchó confesarse. Incluso su corazón le había dado un vuelco nada más oírle. Era por eso mismo que le había ofrecido incluso su ayuda. Porque él también sentía lo mismo.

—Me gustas.—rodeó a Hardy por la cintura, estrechandolo contra él, y volvió a juntar sus labios en un corto beso, feliz en aquel momento.— Ni siquiera sé cómo sucedió, pero simplemente no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos.  
—Ah, ¿no? — Hardy parpadeó incrédulo, como siempre hacía si alguien le confesaba atracción de algún tipo; pero después sonrió algo más tranquilo, soltando una risita. —Qué tonto me siento. Estaba preocupado por nada entonces. 

De repente, aquella misma frase fue la que le hizo caer en la cuenta de la situación: ambos habían estado desnudos todo el tiempo desde que había iniciado la conversación. El cuerpo del policía se sintió nervioso, ahora incapaz de no fijarse en la piel expuesta del médico. Trató de concentrarse en la expresión en su semblante. 

—Yo también tengo parte de culpa, debería haber sido más directo contigo. —Bill tragó saliva y se atrevió a acariciar con lentitud su piel, disfrutando aquel contacto mientras le observaba.— ¿Está bien si te tomo?

Al haber estado hablando completamente desnudos, la piel de Hardy se notaba fría bajo las manos de Masters, que ahora pretendía devolver el calor a su cuerpo y de una manera bastante óptima. Comenzó a besar su cuello con mimo, esperando su respuesta, aunque si no quería, al menos podrían dormir juntos.  
Hardy suspiró con calor en su cuerpo, sintiendo un gran alivio al ver las cosas de otra manera: ahora sabía que no se estaba volviendo loco, y que tampoco era el único ilusionado con la situación. Le parecía casi irreal que un hombre como el que tenía delante pudiese ver algo en él, en su ser desordenado y estropeado. Cerró los ojos, deleitándose con el roce del médico y los besos sobre su cuello, tragó saliva y le rodeó con los brazos con cuidado. 

—Muy bien. —Corrigió Alec, con una suave risa que a acaloró sus mejillas levemente pecosas. Había susurrado aquellas palabras por la cercanía del oído ajeno a su propio semblante; no pudo evitar observar de reojo como los labios de Masters se estrellaban con sensualidad sobre su piel y tembló. Gimió con suavidad y acarició su abdomen bajo con erudición. 

Bill volvió a untar un poco de loción en sus dedos, besando el cuerpo de Alec con todo el cariño de su ser. Quería que lo sintiese, que disfrutase. Después de todo, cabía la posibilidad de que aquello le doliese siendo su primera vez y no quería que lo terminara por odiar.

—Respira con calma ahora. —susurró contra su piel, mientras sus dedos nuevamente tanteaban su entrada e introdujo un dedo con cuidado, moviendolo lentamente hasta que se acostumbrara. Bill elevó el rostro para mirar el de Alec, y observar con atención sus expresiones.

Alec tragó saliva y asintió con cuidado, comenzando a sentir aquella sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrado y separando las piernas, para facilitar el proceso. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al notar los besos sobre su piel y llevó una de sus manos al cuello del médico para rodearlo; y la otra la empleó para rodear su miembro con suavidad, buscando satisfacer de igual manera y prestar atención a la erección del de orbes celestes. Hardy simuló estocadas sobre su miembro y se mordió el labio, barriendo la expresión de William con su mirada.  
—Sí, tranquilo… Puedes seguir.— Alec murmuró con paciencia y una suave sonrisa tomó sus labios por un instante, pegando su frente a la del contrario. 

Masters gimió levemente al notar el movimiento sobre su miembro, y observó su rostro sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Un segundo dedo se introducía en el interior de Hardy, y Bill comenzó a moverlos de manera insistente, tanteando primero con cuidado para buscar su próstata.  
Se movió con cuidado, terminado de acortar la distancia de sus rostros y mordió su labio inferior antes de besarle de manera pasional, mientras continuaban sus movimientos con las manos.  
El policía pudo percibir los movimientos en su interior, mientras se concentraba en intentar seguir el ritmo de aquel candente beso, dentro del cual gimió al sentir una oleada de placer recorrerle. A pesar de que ahora ambas bocas se habían distanciado para tomar aire, Alec terminó de bajar sus pestañas, cerrando los ojos con el rostro cálido. Un jadeo escapaba de sus labios a cada estocada en ese nuevo lugar que Bill había descubierto dentro de él; le miró con necesidad, aferrándose a la piel del médico y trató de regular su respiración.  
—Ahí… Puedo sentirlo… —El detective murmuró con cierta timidez, pensando que la comunicación en ese tipo de situaciones era lo mejor. Sus palabras se habían liberado prácticamente sobre los labios del ginecólogo, con los que unió de nuevo los suyos.  
—No pienses en nada más. — fue lo único a lo que le dio tiempo a susurrar a Masters antes de volver a sumirse en un profundo beso con Alec.

La respiración de Bill se volvía pesada conforme la mano de Alec torturaba de placer su miembro, haciéndole gemir mientras le besaba. Por su parte, su movimiento no cesaba después de haber encontrado aquel punto y saber, que podría hacerle salir aquella voz. Cuando creyó que estaba acostumbrado, introdujo un tercer dedo y se separó ligeramente de sus labios para hablar. Aunque era incapaz de no besar su rostro mientras lo hacía.  
—Podré entrar si aguantas esto y no te duele...— bajó su rostro y mordisqueó con suavidad la piel de su cuello. Quería entrar, que su interior le rodease, incluso sus caderas comenzaban a hacer leves movimientos, deseoso por tomarle, pero debía de ser paciente e ir a su ritmo. Alec es lo más importante en este momento.  
La respiración y el toque contra la piel de su cuello le estaban volviendo loco; y Hardy solo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería yacer en aquella cama y que Masters le invadiese de una vez. No quería ser impaciente, por lo que esperó a sentirse cómodo, pero aquellas estocadas en su próstata comenzaban a sentirse demasiado bien como para no detenerle. Quería terminar junto a Bill. 

—Hazlo — El policía susurró en un débil gruñido, tomando las mejillas del otro para obligarle a elevar su rostro y lamer sus labios. No tardó en dejar caer su espalda en aquella superficie blanda, que le acogió perfectamente, arrastrando consigo a William apenas sin esfuerzo. Su mirada se nublaba de necesidad y lujuria, así como la del hombre que ahora estaba sobre él, haciéndole sentir todo tipo de cosas. — Quiero que estés dentro… Ya. 

El escocés se mordió el labio, mientras separaba aún más sus propias piernas, lo suficiente para rodear las caderas del otro con suavidad, en un roce de invitación. Rozó el glande del Masters con su pulgar con lentitud, deleitándose con su expresión lasciva, que le hizo suspirar por él sin pensarlo demasiado.  
—Alec… —Bill gimió su nombre cuando se hubo encontrado en aquella posición, con el vello erizado y admirando el rostro del policía. No podía creer que pudiera sacar una parte como aquella, tan sensual que le dejaba sin habla.

Se mordió el labio al notar su dedo en su glande, que ya reclamaba la atención que quería. La que él mismo estaba deseando. Sus dedos salieron del interior de Hardy y se apoyó sobre la cama. Tomó su mano y la besó antes de bajarla, colocando su miembro y, contrayendo ligeramente su rostro al comenzar a entrar en su interior. Estaba estrecho y aquello le hacía estremecerse solo de la sensación, y mucho más yendo tan lentamente. Abrió los ojos y bajó su mirada hasta el rostro de Alec, queriendo recordar sus expresiones mientras se abría paso en su interior.  
Hardy se mordió el labio con deseo sólo por el espectáculo que le resultaba poder contemplar las facciones de William, teñidas de placer, probablemente como las suyas propias. Sintió que se abría paso en su interior y frunció las cejas, separando los labios para dejar escapar un suave gemido. Las manos del castaño se aferraron a las sábanas, que se arrugaron entre sus dedos y entreabrió los ojos, para mirarle como podía: el semblante de Masters, que respiraba con dificultad, el leve color en sus mejillas y su cabello algo despeinado eran todo una obra de arte.

—Ven aquí... — Alec susurró en un aliento y retiró sus manos de las sábanas para colar sus brazos por los huecos del costado del contrario y acarició su espalda, deslizando sus dedos por su piel. De esta manera, se sentía más unido a él, así como al pegar más ambos cuerpos, lo que consiguió meciendo sus caderas con cuidado. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de los labios del detective, que se relamió sin darse cuenta.  
A Bill no le salían las palabras y tan solo se hizo hacer por los movimientos de Alec, guiandole hasta acabar rodeado por sus brazos. Se acomodó apoyando los brazos en el colchón. Inspiró profundamente por la nariz y entreabrió los ojos para observar aquel rostro que le estaba volviendo completamente loco, al verlo tan sumido en el placer como el mismo.  
Notaba como incluso se contrae su estómago ante el movimiento de caderas de Hardy.  
Gimió y pegó su frente a la de Hardy cuando notó que había entrado por completo en su interior. Ambos estaban conectados en aquel momento.

Al principio, el ritmo fue lento, era la primera vez del policía y lo mejor era ir con cautela. Sin embargo; el castaño se sentía inmensamente bien con cada embestida, haciendo que su voz escapase aún más irreconocible que antes incluso. Alec tembló y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que las olas de placer le recorriesen, llevando una de sus manos a sus labios para acallar aquellos gemidos desvergonzados que escapaban sin su permiso. El castaño movió sus caderas al son del ritmo que iba marcando Masters, sobre él.  
Alec parecía acostumbrarse, y querer sentir aquel vaivén, después de todo, su cuerpo no engañaba, ni la forma en la que comenzaba a mover sus caderas.  
Bill alzó la mano y le apartó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él mientras la retiraba. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió. No iba a dejar que acallara aquellos gemidos. Podría convertirse en su nuevo sonido favorito incluso.  
Hardy tragó saliva, nervioso por la dominancia que aquel hombre podía transmitir de cuando en cuando, haciendo que su temperatura ascendiese. Sus gemidos comenzaron a llenar el ambiente, al ritmo de cada embestida, que le provocaba que se escaparan, aunque él no lo quisiera. Las yemas de los dedos de Alec se enterraron en la piel de Masters, la de su espalda, brillante por el sudor del esfuerzo, así como las piernas y el abdomen del policía.  
El contrario bajó el rostro y mordió su labio antes de unir ambos para besarle, mientras que comenzaba a mover con más rapidez sus caderas, dando algunas embestidas incluso más profundas.

El castaño recibió aquel beso con un gemido ahogado, que murió al separar sus labios para poder entrelazar su lengua con la del médico, en una obscena danza. El muelle del colchón lloraba levemente con cada estocada y el cuerpo de ambos hombres se movía a un mismo son. Al sentir una punzada justa en aquel fantástico lugar que le hacía sacudirse de placer, un gemido más alto escapó de la boca de Hardy. Se vió obligado a romper el contacto, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola en el colchón mientras su espalda se arqueaba un poco; sin embargo, continuó meciéndose contra Masters, por nada del mundo quería que aquellas embestidas frenasen. Su flequillo despejó su frente a causa de aquella posición y el constante movimiento, y Hardy lo agradeció, porque podía sentir su rostro caliente a más no poder.  
El sonido de sus gemidos entrelazados, la cama que quejía ante sus embestidas; era lo único que se podía oír en aquella habitación. El ambiente pesado, cargado de la tensión sexual y el calor que ambos sentían, hacía sentirse a Masters como en una segunda adolescencia. Se relamió y mordió su labio cuando Hardy separó la cabeza, y observó su rostro extasiado, que no hacía más que encender la llama que sentía en su interior.

Tenía el rostro completamente encendido y sus ojos solo podían expresar el deseo y amor que sentía por aquel que yacía bajo él. Bill resopló, inspirando profundamente cuando cambió de nuevo el ritmo. Lentamente, daba estocadas más profundas, y se movía con un dulce y lento movimiento, queriendo hacer retorcerse a Alec bajo él. Besó su mano una última vez, antes de separarlas y acariciar su cuerpo para llevarla hasta su miembro, estimulandole a la vez que se movía. 

Hardy estaba tocando las nubes, hecho un desastre de sonidos, suspiros y sudor. Masters había reducido el ritmo tentativamente, clavándose con más insistencia en aquel punto dulce en su interior; y por si aquello no llevaba a Alec al límite ya, el médico se atrevió a estimular su miembro al mismo tiempo. El policía rodeó la cintura de Bill con sus piernas y enterró los dedos de una de sus manos en las caderas del mismo; sin poder soportar estar ni un segundo más sin sentirle de aquella forma. Tal vez hacía mucho desde la última vez que Hardy había tenido sexo, o tal vez nunca se lo habían hecho tan bien; pero se estaba volviendo loco y no lo había vivido tan intensamente desde su juventud. 

—Bill… — El escocés susurró casi sin aliento, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza. Abrió los ojos como pudo para clavarlos en la expresión de aquel magnífico ser sobre él, en una mirada intensa y suplicante, cargada de deseo que ni él mismo sabía que podía mostrar de manera tan vulnerable. — Por favor. Por favor. No pares…  
—Tus deseos son órdenes. —Bill susurró antes de apresar de nuevo sus labios.  
Masters no sabía que Hardy podía llegar a mostrar aquel nivel de sensualidad, o simplemente, mirarle con aquellos ojos llenos de pura lujuria. Ni siquiera era consciente, que él mismo había provocado sacarle aquellas expresiones al policía. 

Se encontraba rodeado por las piernas de Alec, casi como una orden silenciosa de mantener aquella posición y continuar con aquel movimiento que no dejaba de provocarle placer. Ahogó un gemido entre sus labios y continuó sus movimientos, alternandolos entre aquella lentitud y algunas estocadas más rápidas, sin cesar el movimiento de su mano.

—Voy a correrme, Bill. — El policía jadeó contra las labios del mencionado, antes de gemir con suavidad y seguir como podía aquel beso candente que Masters le brindaba, dejando salir su lengua y rozandola con la ajena. 

El calor en su abdomen crecía, indicándole que estaba acercándose al orgasmo; y Hardy sintió que su mente se vaciaba por un instante, pudiendo pensar solo en William Masters. Lloriqueó contra sus labios una vez más, moviendo sus propios caderas de manera más rápida contra el miembro del médico, buscando la intensidad que le faltaba para liberarse y , por supuesto, la satisfacción del hombre sobre él.  
Sonrió al oir la voz de Alec, a Bill tampoco le faltaba mucho para acabar. Debería de tener la mente en blanco, y sin embargo estaba completamente llena de Alec Hardy y de todo lo que estaba visualizando en aquel momento.  
Sus movimientos, algo más toscos, buscaban que el moreno bajo él llegase al orgasmo. Sus dedos buscaba el glande de Hardy, sabiendo que aquello le haría estallar a su alrededor.  
—Estoy…. A punto también, Alec.—gimió Bill, hablando con la voz entrecortada. Su respiración, su cuerpo, todo era un completo caos gracias al hombre al que sostenía.

La mano que apoyaba sobre la cama, se cerró en un puño, tirando incluso de la sábana al notar como su cuerpo se contrae en pequeños espasmos, a punto del clímax.

Sólo con sentir que Masters estaba a punto de terminar, Alec tembló en anticipación y gimió al tacto sobre su glande, sensible y enrojecido a esas alturas. Hardy cerró sus ojos, en completo éxtasis mientras sus labios se separaban para dejar escapar un gozoso suspiro; a causa de aquel placentero ritmo, terminó por liberarse entre los dedos expertos de Masters. Gimió su nombre por instinto y se aferró a su piel, arqueando la espalda levemente. En aquel momento, no pudo pensar en nada más, solo se centró en sentir aquella magnífica electricidad tomar su mente; acercó más a sí mismo a Bill y sus brazos rodearon su cuello, en una especie de abrazo, teniendo así ambos cuerpos más unidos.  
Bill mordió su propio labio al ver el rostro de Alec cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, y profirió otro gemido, notando como sus dedos se aferraban a su piel, mientras su cuerpo daba aquellos espasmos por el orgasmo reciente. La mano que aferraba su miembro, lo abandonó, aferrándose a su cintura para ayudarse a su movimiento. Ante su cercanía, pegó su frente a la de Alec y gimió sobre sus labios cuando llegó en su interior, haciendo que cerrase ligeramente los ojos del placer. 

Tragó saliva y salió de su interior con sumo cuidado, estremeciéndose ligeramente antes de echarse a su lado, rodeando el cuerpo de Hardy y pegandolo al suyo con mimo. No podía no observar su rostro, como si hubiera encontrado la piedra preciosa más bonita del mundo.  
Ambos hombres terminaron por dormir juntos, piel con piel, sin importar que sus profesiones les hubiesen dificultado la vida mutuamente con anterioridad.  
Hardy rodeó aquellos brazos que le abrazaban con cariño y sintió su pecho cálido. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que ambos habían podido disfrutar de la compañía, intimidad y amor de alguien en completa paz, sin levantar revuelo en los medios de comunicación. Y decidieron encargarse de disfrutarlo, sin miedo. No como Alec Hardy ni William Masters, sino como dos personas que deberían haber empezado a vivir hace mucho.


End file.
